


【授權翻譯】不恰當行為 Improper Behavior

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏在離開霍格沃茨一晚後被斯內普教授抓住了。短故事AU（設定在攝政時期的霍格沃茨）
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】不恰當行為 Improper Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Improper Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776154) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

赫敏為了執行她的晚間任務，好幾晚都鬼鬼祟祟地離開霍格沃茨，但是啊，當她回去的時候，斯內普教授正在現在那條不再是個秘密的密道口旁等著她。

「所以，」他在迫近她的時候溫和的恐嚇她，「我們完美無暇的女學生會主席在晚上偷偷地溜出去了，身邊甚至沒有一個年長女伴[1]。去會情郎了，毫無疑問。」

「先生，不是這樣的！」赫敏憤憤不平，納悶著為什麼他常常都要惹惱她，但又讓她如此著迷。

「哦？那你就留待在關禁閉時好好交代清楚吧。」他嘲諷地說，對這個出身卑微的女巫似乎經常都要激怒他但又迷住了他感到不解。

赫敏怒視著他。「你連愛是什麼都不知道，不論如何。」她發現自己居然在反駁。

斯內普瞇起雙眼。「無禮的女孩！」他咆哮道。「如果你對愛[2]的各種方法如此內行，也許某一天你會希望能去……傳授那些知識。」

他的話讓一些禁忌的念頭在她的腦海中快速流過，赫敏頓時雙頰發燙。

被她的羞惱深深地吸引，斯內普下一句話變得像私語一般溫柔。「如果你從霍格沃茨畢業以後很快結婚，你的生活一定會十分愉快，格蘭傑小姐……很明顯你需要一個丈夫以解決你那些魯莽的行為。」

「你怎敢這樣說！」赫敏氣得七竅生煙。

「我做所有令我高興的事[3]……記住。」

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]chaperone 舊時，尤其在社交場合，照顧未婚少女的年長女性  
> [2]love 雙關，這句比較侮辱  
> [3]I do what I please  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
